I Guess This Works Too
by yanderehime25
Summary: Kotori finally decided to confess to the person she loves, but what if somebody else is also confessing to the same person? Would things work out in the end? Oneshot! Read and Review please! Belated Happy Birthday Kotori!


**A/N: Hey guys! XD How are you all doing? Im here to do a KotoNico one-shot! Since i've been seeing lots of KotoNico lately, i thought 'Why not make a story about them? They would be a pretty cute couple' XD And oh, belated Happy Birthday Kotori-chan! XD With all that being said, let's get on to the story! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live, nor do i own the characters. I only own the story.**

* * *

><p><em>'I love you Nico-chan!'<em>

That was what she last heard before running out the corridor. She can't take the pain. She has loved her senpai all this time, yet there she was, standing there while watching one of her co-members confess to her beloved.

She ran and ran all the way to the rooftop and cried alone. She stayed there for a while, before wiping her tears and standing up. She has accepted it, the fact that she can't be together with Nico. She straightened up, and decided to confess to her once and for all. Even if she gets rejected.

* * *

><p>"Guys, Nico-chan and i have something to announce." Maki said excitedly, totally out of character. Kotori sat there and prepared herself for the biggest pain she'll ever feel.<p>

"Maki-chan and i are dating." Nico continued, with a big satisfied smile on her face. Nico looked at Maki, and hugged the red-haired girl.

"Ohhh! That's great news Nico-chan!" Honoka said, with glittering eyes, happy to hear the great news.

"I knew you would end up together." Nozomi said, a grin plastered on her face.

Kotori stood up trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She walked up to Maki and congratulated her. After that she walked out of the clubroom slamming the door shut.

"Kotori." A familiar voice called. Kotori turned around and saw Umi.

"Umi-chan, what's wrong?" Kotori said, forcing herself to smile.

Umi grabbed her hand and looked at her with serious eyes. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Kotori found herself at the courtyard. It was currently empty, considering that almost all of the students has gone home. She looked at Umi and noticed a very serious expression.<p>

"Why did you bring me here Umi-chan?"

"You love Nico don't you?" Umi suddenly asked, the serious expression never leaving her face.

Kotori was taken aback by this. Her tears found their way out of her eyes. She's crying.

"K-kotori...I-im sorry i..-"

"It's okay Umi-chan. Yes, i do. I've loved her ever since the day we approached her." Kotori said, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "I..i thought that i can confess to her..but..but now...she..." Kotori cried, Umi wrapped her arms around her grey-haired bestfriend, rubbing her back gently in a soothing manner.

"You can let it all out, Kotori." Umi whispered, soothing her bestfriend. Kotori cried, she let all her pains out. All of them. When she had finally calmed down, she broke away from Umi's arms.

"Thank you, Umi-chan." Kotori said, hugging Umi once more.

"You are always welcome Kotori. Now, go." Umi replied, a kind smile gracing her lips.

Kotori realized what Umi meant, and nodded. She ran towards the clubroom and slammed the door opened.

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked confusedly. Kotori ignored her and made her way towards Nico.

"Kotori?" Nico said, looking at Kotori with a confused look on her face.

"I love you, Nico-chan!" Kotori said, bowing her head to the black haired senior. "I know that you'll reject me, because you already have Maki-chan. But i just want you to know how i feel. I have loved you for a long time, and i want you to know that." Kotori added.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks again, it hurt. But she has to do this. With tear-stained face, she looked up and walked towards the clubroom door to exit. She felt small hands grip hers. She turned around to see Nico, gripping her hands. The next thing she knew is that Nico's lips are gently and softly pressed against hers. More tears flowed down from her eyes. And when the black haired girl finally broke away, she was met by crimson eyes that are staring intently at her golden ones.

"Nico-chan..." She muttered. Nico smiled at her.

"Im so glad to know that you feel the same way, Kotori."

"W-what do you mean?" Kotori asked. She was confused, really confused.

"I love you Kotori." Nico answered.

"B-but what about Maki-chan?" She looked at Maki, who was smiling at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"That was a joke. I wanted to know how you really felt about me."

Kotori smiled. She kissed Nico on the lips.

"I love you Nico-chan." She said.

"I love you too Kotori." Nico replied, with a loving smile gracing her lips.

"Ehem." A sound of scraping throat was heard. "Are you perhaps regretting that we're still here you two?" Eli asked. The two of them blushed while the others laugh.

"I guess this works too." Nozomi muttered.

"Nozomi? Are you saying something?" Eli asked. Nozomi giggled.

"It's nothing Elichi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so it ends! I really really ship these two so hard XD Then again, i ship everyone with Nico. XD. So how did you guys like it? Is it good or bad? Please tell me in the reviews! See you next time! XD**


End file.
